


土大爷和卡大爷

by Disting4208



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disting4208/pseuds/Disting4208
Summary: 土味老年人日常，没脑子的相声文





	1. Chapter 1

话说小区里有俩大爷，一个土大爷，一个卡大爷。

 

土大爷在楼底下整了个花园子。说是花园，也没见开几朵花儿，要么是光秃秃的木头，要么是绿油油的叶子。 倒是他搭了个棚子上攀着几棵葫芦很喜人，到了季节结出嫩生生的小葫芦，小孩子撒撒娇，凶巴巴的土大爷就会乐呵呵地摘几个给他们玩儿。

 

卡大爷养了八条狗。八条狗大部分时候不吵不闹，围着卡大爷在公园的椅子边儿上趴着晒太阳，瞧着和卡大爷一样懒洋洋的。旁人说物似主人型，卡大爷也不恼，眯着眼睛呵呵呵地笑起来，把眼角几道不那么明显的细纹儿加深了些，很是慈祥。

 

据土大爷说，卡大爷和土大爷差不多大。别人不信，虽然卡大爷喜欢带着口罩，但是露出来的半边脸上看着也不像那么老，就算华发满头，怎知不是染出的潮流？

 

土大爷不屑，说这小子染个屁的潮流，他那是少白头。

 

有人好奇，说卡大爷只看露出来的半张脸，也知道年轻时肯定特帅，看着也是蛮健康的人，为啥一直带着个口罩？

 

卡大爷还没说什么，倒是土大爷急急忙忙地抢了话，不行不行，这臭老头儿看着壮，其实弱得很，口罩一摘就打喷嚏，不能摘不能摘。

 

而卡大爷呢，从来只是弯起眼睛，笑眯眯地不说话。也就这时候，从眼角流出几道岁月的涂鸦，看得土大爷气哼哼地扭过头去，啐他一句老不休。

 

别人看不到的时候，卡大爷对着土大爷翻出死鱼眼来，说你讲谁是老不休呢，幼稚鬼。

 

人们知道土大爷和卡大爷经常撞在一块儿出现，却不晓得他俩其实住在一起。夜里躺在床上，土大爷伸出手指去戳卡大爷嘴角一粒黑色的小痣，说你这小老儿，年轻的时候祸国殃民，一把年纪了也不让人省心。

 

卡大爷任他戳着，哗啦啦翻过一页书，谁才是一大把年纪了还不让人省心啊，老脸不要了？

 

土大爷哼唧哼唧，一把抢过卡大爷手里的书，硬是把他箍进怀里，说你老眼昏花的看什么书，睡觉睡觉。

 

卡大爷挣出一只手去关了台灯，嘀咕道你大夏天的也不嫌热，然后就着这个姿势安心躺下了。

 

土大爷揉着掌下的银毛，很是满意。

 

夜深人静，天边月圆，甚好甚好。


	2. 打牌

土大爷最近沉迷打牌。

 

其实开始他是拒绝的。

也不知道是谁先在楼底下的阴凉里支了个小牌桌，又扯了几把小凳子，几个大爷觑着空一聚，刷啦啦啦，啪啪啪啪。

土大爷路过的时候，大爷A招呼他，“来一把呀！”

“不来。”土大爷摇头摇头。

“怕输呀？”大爷B羞他。

“谁怕！”土大爷撸着袖子加入战局。

又是几轮刷啦啦啦，啪啪啪啪。

“……淦！”土大爷愤怒地一甩手里的余牌，脸上贴的小条也跟着抖了抖。

“还来不？”大爷B憋着笑。

“来！”

 

……

 

晚上，土大爷抱紧了他的卡大爷：“我觉得他们出千……”

“他们没有。”卡大爷诚恳地说。

“……我还是赢了两局的……”

“嗯，挺好的。”卡大爷把腰上的手扒拉下来，从冰箱里拿出一根苦瓜，“看会儿电视去，厨房挤。”

“……又是苦瓜……”

“清热解毒。”卡大爷瞟他一眼，“去霉运。”

 

又一日。

刷啦啦啦，啪啪啪啪。

“淦！”土大爷把憋在手里的最后一张大王摔在牌桌上。

“来来来，这次画哪儿？”

“你们给我等着……”

“哟。”卡大爷牵着八条狗晃悠过来，“玩儿着呐？”

“你怎么过来了！”土大爷下意识捂住左脸上的乌龟。

“……噗～”卡大爷看着他右脸上的王八，没憋住。

“……别笑。”

“老卡来一把？”大爷A提议。

“好呀。”

“输了要画脸啊。”大爷B指指土大爷。

“啧。”土大爷站起来，“他替我，输了算我的。”

“你脸上还有地方吗……”

“还有胳膊！”

“好啦好啦。”卡大爷坐下来，“先玩儿着，愿赌服输。”

八条狗子跟着团团坐，围着小牌桌儿趴了一圈儿。其中最大的一条熊一样，趴在洗牌大爷C的旁边懒洋洋地吐出舌头，哈斯哈斯。

大爷C洗牌的手抖了抖。

刷啦啦啦。

“喔唷，这把不错。”大爷A扬眉。

“还行吧。”大爷B唰唰唰地理牌。

土大爷蹲在卡大爷身后：“……你这什么垃圾手气……”

“愿赌服输哦？”

“服输服输。”卡大爷把手里的牌挑来挑去地码好。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

几局过后。

“啊，我先跑啦。”卡大爷扔出最后两张牌。

“你又先？！”大爷B左脸上的乌龟抖了抖。

“厉害啊……”大爷A右脸上的王八颤了颤。

“……”大爷C握着手里最后一张单牌，额头上的杠杠形状变了又变。

“还行还行。”

“啧，狗屎运……”

卡大爷笑眯眯，土大爷哼唧哼唧，别的大爷心里憋着一句mmp。

 

晚上。

“你之前让我？”

“跟你这儿输多了转运了吧。”

“啧……”

“红豆汤？”

“……嗯。”

 

小赌怡情适当娱乐哟❤️


	3. 中秋

今天是中秋节。土大爷和卡大爷的家里进行着一场没有硝烟的战斗。

 

“觉悟吧卡卡西。”土大爷占据了单人沙发中的一个，两手十指交叉撑在膝上，挡住自己的半边脸，“今年一定是我赢……我已经拿到了必胜的条件。”

 

“哦……是吗……”卡大爷坐在他对面的另一张单人沙发，两肘分别支在大腿上，双手看似闲散地垂下，“不要这么确定嘛带土……我这边可是也很有把握呢。”

 

“哼……不必多言。来吧！”

 

“来！”

 

“必杀！”土大爷亮出手机，“你输定了卡卡西！今年琳的祝福视频发给了我！”

 

“中秋快乐哦，带土和卡卡西。”视频里的人笑容温暖灿烂，不减当年。

 

“唔……谢谢琳。”两个大爷一块儿对着视频道谢。

 

“那么水门老师呢？”卡大爷也亮出手机，“‘也替我祝带土中秋快乐’，今年的祝福短信他是这么说的哦？”

 

“呵……天真。”土大爷一划屏幕，“我就知道你会提水门老师，但是你忘了还有玖梓奈姐，所以还是我赢！”

 

“这样的话……鸣人又如何呢？”卡大爷也一划屏幕，在土大爷张嘴前点开了一条语音消息。

 

“卡卡西老师！带土叔！”一个有些吵闹的中年人声音传来，“我们和佐助他们在一起呢我说！今年的月亮也很圆啊！那个……什么来着……”

 

“还是我来吧吊车尾。”另一个略显清冷的声音插入，“卡卡西，是我。祝你和带土中秋快乐。礼盒已经寄过去了，记得查收。”

 

“啊，佐助君太冷淡了！卡卡西老师我们都在一起哦，今年就不去打扰你们俩啦，祝你们中秋快乐！”

 

“如何？”卡大爷说着拿出一个月饼礼盒，“不止是鸣人哦……还不认输吗老头子。”

 

“唔……”土大爷心说看错你了二侄子，但是仍不认输，“还早的很呢！”

 

“那么继续吗？”

 

“谁怕谁！”

 

“冰皮月饼礼盒！”

 

“广式月饼礼盒！”

 

“流心奶黄套装！”

 

“双黄莲蓉是经典！”

 

“最经典的当然是伍仁月饼！”

 

“你那是邪教才对吧！看招，组合技·老式自来红自来白！”

 

“那我只好……木叶秘技·抹茶红豆组合！”

 

“什么？！你咸党的尊严呢！秘奥义·云腿肉馅蛋黄酥！”

 

“亏你好意思啊！接招，星〇克✖️奕礼盒！”

 

“哈〇达斯冰激凌礼盒！”

 

……

 

……

 

双方看上去终于出完了全部招式，土大爷以一袋散装月饼微弱领先。

 

“哼哼哼……”土大爷暗自松了一口气，“我说了，今年一定是我赢！”

 

“你还是……太天真了带土！”卡大爷突然摸出一沓刷啦作响的票子，“终极秘术！高档月饼礼盒提货券！怎么样认输吧！”

 

“什、什么！？”土大爷震惊了，“可、可恶……”

 

“还没完呢！”

 

“还有？！”

 

“还有！”卡大爷站起来，抱起所有的礼盒和提货券，“咳，那个……”

 

他走到土大爷近前，把所有的月饼都和土大爷的堆到一起，稍微别开了一点视线，“旗木卡卡西送给宇智波带土的礼盒……嗯……”

 

“中秋快乐，带土。”

 

“唔……哦……”土大爷呆呆地，样子有点不知所措，“那……那，今年是我赢了！”

 

“嗯，你赢了。”

 

“但是，你不是没有了吗。”

 

“不重要……”

 

“所以！”土大爷一把抱住卡大爷，老脸微红，“咳，我就把我的，都送给你吧。”

 

“带土……”

 

“中秋快乐，卡卡西。”

 

“……嗯。”

 

“今年又是团圆的中秋呢，卡卡西。”

 

“嗯。”卡大爷应到，“还会有很多团圆的节日呢，带土。”

 

“卡卡西……”

 

“带土……”

 

“……这么多礼盒吃不完怎么办……”

 

“……老样子……”

 

“但是水门老师肯定也没少收，我怕玖梓奈姐打我……”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“……明天出去串串门吧。”

 

“……好。”


End file.
